


The One with all the Yogurt

by thoughtlessblogger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I mean really it's literally just fluff, M/M, uh there's yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an obsession with yogurt and Louis might have an obsession with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with all the Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> The whole yogurt thing was inspired by one of my friends who is obsessed with yogurt and asked to borrow my fridge. She will remain nameless because she doesn't know I write fanfiction. However, if you (nameless friend of mine) happen across this thanks for the inspiration! And please don't mention this, save us both the embarrassment.   
> If you want come find me on tumblr at thoughtlessblogger.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

He's sitting in his flat alone when he hears a strange whooshing noise coming from somewhere else in the building. He freezes and waits. He's not exactly sure what for, but Louis's watched enough movies to know that when you hear a sound like that something bad is going to happen. So he waits and nothing happens.

He waits for about ten minutes before deeming everything okay and he goes back to his laptop and forgets about the strange noise.

**

He's just walking out of the kitchen when he hears a knock at the door. He's in no rush because it's more than likely Niall who always seems to forget his key even though Louis put a sticky note on the door reminding him to grab the damn thing. Or it could be Zayn or Liam, either way he's not in a rush.

When Louis flings open the door he's fully prepared to let out some snarky comment to Niall, except it's not Niall. His comment dies in his throat and he just stands there, staring at a very attractive guy, who's wearing no shirt, sweat covering his tattooed body and Louis doesn't exactly know what's going on.

He stands there, fish mouthed, as the guy stares back, eyes raking over Louis's body – and where does he get off? This guy is the one standing there with no shirt on, not Louis. He doesn't get to shamelessly check Louis out.

When the guy's eyes make it back up to Louis's face, Louis cocks an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest. The guy blushes.

“Hi,” he drawls out in a deep voice. “I'm Harry. I live in the flat across the hall.”

Louis's eyes narrow. “Why've I never seen you before?”

“Just moved in recently.” Harry rakes a hand though his hair, but doesn't say anything else.

“Can I help you?” 

Harry's face sort of lights up at that, like he was just waiting for an invitation.

“Can you do me a, like a really big favor?” he asks. “Can I keep my yogurt in your fridge?” he continues not letting Louis answer, holding up a bag filled with the yogurt in question.

“Um, why?” Louis asks. This is possibly the weirdest interaction he's ever had with another human being.

Harry lowers the bag, looking sheepish. “Well, I'm not sure what's happening, but my electricity is out and I don't want my yogurt to go bad.”

“You don't want your yogurt to go bad,” Louis responds, slowly. Harry nods earnestly. “Right. Okay. Um-”.

“If you don't have room in your fridge or just don't want to, I understand.”

Louis blinks at Harry for a minute. “I don't mind. And believe me, there's plenty of room in the fridge.”

He steps aside, ushering Harry into the flat. Once he's in, Louis shuts the door and walks into the kitchen hoping Harry follows.

His hope turns into reality when he hears Harry comment, “You're place is more lived in than mine.”

“Well, that's because I've lived here for over a year,” Louis responds, turning and motioning to the fridge. Harry smiles before ducking his head like he's embarrassed. It is _not_ cute. “Do they know why your electric is out?”

Harry looks back up, biting his bottom lip. “No. I mean, they have my unit hooked up to a backup generator for the time being.” He walks over to the fridge and starts stacking the yogurt on one of the shelves. “But, like, it's not powerful enough to power the big things.”

“Like the fridge,” Louis supplies.

Harry smiles over his shoulder at him. “Among other things. Like the stove.”

Leaning against the counter, Louis takes a moment to admire Harry's back muscles as he's bent over stacking the yogurt. “Do they know when it'll be back on?”

“Nope,” Harry says, popping the 'p'. “They don't even seem to know what the problem is.”

“Ah, yes. Incompetent laborers. The price you pay for living cheap.”

Harry chuckles, standing upright and closing the fridge. “Will it be a problem if I stop here after work later to eat some?”

“I might be at work, but I'll let my flatmate, Niall, know.” 

“He's Irish isn't he?” Harry inquires.

“Yeah.” Because what else is he supposed to say to that? And now they're just standing in Louis's kitchen staring at each and Harry's half naked and fully attractive.

“What time do you think you'll be around?” he asks. “Just so I can make sure at least one of us is here,” he explains.

“Half eight probably.”

Harry opens his mouth to say something, but seems to think better of it when he quickly shuts it, lips coming nicely together. _They're nice lips,_ Louis thinks. And no. No for so many reasons.

“Right,” he drawls out, trying to get his thoughts together. “Sorry to like, rush you out, but I have to go in like,” he checks his watch, “five minutes ago. So...”

He trails off hoping Harry gets the hint, which he seems to have because he's nodding.

“Yeah, yeah. I understand.” He turns and walks out of the kitchen, Louis following after him. When Harry gets to the door he turns to face Louis. “Thanks again. I'll owe you and Niall a lot for this.”

Louis waves him off. “No need. There's plenty of space in there.”

“Still, thank you.” Harry cocks his head to the side, eyebrows knitting together. “You never gave me your name.”

“Louis.”

Harry smiles. “Thank you, Louis.” And then he's out the door, leaving Louis a little confused, a little aroused, and a lot late for work.

**

“Where the fuck did all this yogurt come from?” Niall yells from the kitchen.

“Don't eat it!” Louis exclaims, running into the kitchen and slamming the fridge door shut before Niall can grab any of the yogurt.

Niall's face contorts in confusion. “Why?” 

“It's Harry's,” he answers, pushing Niall away from the fridge.

If it's possible his face contorts even more. “Who's Harry?”

“Our neighbor.” He gives Niall another small push.

Niall's face smooths out, not phased by Louis's pushes. “And why is it in our fridge?”

“His electricity is out,” Louis explains, deeming Niall a safe distant away.

The confusion on Niall's face is back. “And ours isn't?”

“Does it look like it?” Louis snaps.

“I won't eat it,” Niall says, ignoring Louis's little outburst. When Louis gives him an incredulous look, Niall holds his hands up defensively. “I really won't,” he says, earnestly.

“You better not,” Louis says, shoving Niall again before walking out of the room.

**

Six hours later, he'd walked in to see half the yogurt gone. He will kill Niall when he sees him again.

He doesn't know why it bothers him that much or why he feels like writing an apology note to Harry explaining his flatmate is a giant bag of dicks. It's not like he knows the guy and honestly, who cares that much about yogurt? Yet, here he is. Putting the yogurt he'd just bought with money he didn't really have to spare to replace what Niall had eaten in the fridge.

He's refusing to believe he's doing this because he might've been attracted to Harry. But like, he's met a lot of attractive guys in his time and he's never felt the need to not upset one like he does with Harry. And they talked for like five minutes. 

“Oh, hey, Lou.”

Louis spins around, pointing a finger at Niall. “You little Irish bastard,” he growls.

Niall doesn't even blink at him. “Harry bring more yogurt by?”

“No, you twat. I bought it.”

Niall's eye brows furrow. “Why'd you buy yogurt?”

“To replace what you ate!”

Niall tilts his head, crossing his arms. “I didn't eat it.”

“Yes you did.” Louis motions to the bin, where the empty yogurt packets are. “Who else would it have been?”

“Harry?” Niall suggests, raising an eyebrow. 

“Harry?”

Niall nods. “Yeah. He came by when you were at work. I told him just to eat it here. Nice guy he is.”

“Harry ate it,” he says slowly.

“Yeah. You know, he seemed kind of disappointed that you weren't here,” Niall says, absently.

“You didn't eat the yogurt?”

“Why are you still stuck on this?”

“Because I just bought yogurt to replace his!” he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air.

“No need to shout.”

“What the fuck am I going to do with all this yogurt?” He goes to the fridge and just stares at the yogurt. It feels like it's mocking him.

“Give it to Harry.”

“I can't do that.”

“Why?”

Louis shuts the fridge door and leans his forehead against it. “Because he'll think I'm some weirdo,” he mutters.

“You are, though.”

Louis doesn't say anything back. He is a weirdo. Nobody should care this much.

“Why do you care?” Niall asks. Louis doesn't answer because he doesn't know. “You want to fuck him,” Niall says, matter-of-fact.

Louis spins around. “What!? No!”

“He is sort of attractive,” Niall muses.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Niall lets out a boisterous laugh before shaking his head and walking out of the kitchen.

**

Harry came by the next day to get the yogurt because his electric was back on. Louis tried very hard not to come off as weird, but that failed when Harry noticed the yogurt he'd eaten had been replaced. He'd, of course, asked and Louis tried very hard to casually explain what had happened. Harry laughed. He'd fucking laughed and maybe Louis shouldn't be so embarrassed by the situation but he was and still is.

Since then he's gone out of his way to avoid Harry. Anytime he sees Harry in passing – and that one time in the laundry room when he hid behind one of the machines – he quickly turns and goes in the other direction. He knows Harry's noticed and really he's being ridiculous. It's not like he and Harry know each other or anything, so it's not like he was expecting some sort of relationship out of the ordeal, but Harry makes him nervous, which is something he really isn't used to.

But that's been the extent of his interactions with Harry. It's been two weeks since the yogurt thing and he's not okay – which again is ridiculous because it's not like he lost anything. And so what if he's not in that great of a mood everyday. There's no law requiring that he has to be, no matter what Niall says.

And, yeah, Niall's noticed his perpetual bad mood, which means Zayn definitely has if his worried glances at Louis are anything to go by.

“What's up with you, Louis?” he inquires.

“Nothing.”

“Is this about neighbor Harry?” he asks, with a raise of an eyebrow.

“What the fuck did Niall tell you?” he hisses.

“That you want to fuck Harry.” Louis narrows his eyes. “Alright, fine. He did say that, but he told me the whole thing. You made an idiot out of yourself.”

“I was trying to be nice,” he mutters into his drink.

“Well,” Zayn drags out, “I think I have something that's going to make you very happy.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

Zayn turns on his stool to face him. “Liam works with Harry,” he says with a grin so big his face looks like it might split in half.

“How do you know?” he asks, sceptically.

“Because Harry went into work the other day complaining about his fit neighbor who keeps running away from him.”

“It's because I made myself look like an idiot,” he mutters.

Zayn snorts. “Doubt that, mate. You went out of your way to replace his yogurt you thought Niall had eaten. What about that says twat?”

Louis shrugs. “Just does. How do you know it's the same Harry.”

“Because he told Liam about the yogurt incident,” he explains. “Thought it was cute you got yourself all worked up over it. I think it's disgusting, but whatever. Anyway, he told Liam,” Zayn concludes, taking a drink of his beer.

“It's not cute.” He takes a drink of his beer, then lets out a sigh. “Does Liam know it's me he was talking about?”

Zayn shakes his head. “He thinks it's just coincidence.” Zayn starts absentmindedly drawing on the bar with his finger. “Harry thinks your fit and he's hurt because you keep avoiding it. He told Liam as much, it's not just me saying it. You should apologize to him by taking him out.”

“I can't just do that.”

“You may not want to. He's a health nut, which explains why he had so much yogurt, but you know, you could at least fuck him.”

Louis squawks indignantly. “You keep forgetting that we don't know each other.”

“You want to, though. And when has that ever stopped you.” Zayn points out. “Get over yourself and ask him out.”

“You know I won't.”

“Fine.” Zayn motions for the bartender to bring him another beer. “Anyway, Perrie wants to move to another flat.”

“Why?”

But Louis doesn't listen to the answer – which he'll pay for later – because he _can't_ stop thinking about Harry. He doesn't even think he could call it a crush and he can't blame what's happening to him on Harry's attractiveness because he's seen plenty of attractive guys before and struck out and he's never once felt this way.

It's just insanely unfair, whatever is happening. He doesn't like it one bit, but what can he do aside from drinking his sorrows away? So, that's what he does.

**

“Are you not going to get the door?” he directs at Niall.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You're closer,” he reasons.

Louis glares at him. “I don't want to answer it.”

“Why?” Liam asks, as Louis starts to walk into the entry way.

“Because you and Zayn are here,” he starts. “And Niall and I don't have any other friends, so whoever's on the other side of that door can't be here for a good reason.”

He reaches the door and when he opens it he can't breathe. It's Harry. Of course it's fucking Harry. This time he's wearing a shirt and there's no bag of yogurt, but Louis is just as confused.

“Harry?”

“Can I come in?” he asks, hands clasped behind his back.

“Uh.” He's not sure, honestly. Harry coming into the flat with Niall, Zayn and Liam gives this situation a good chance of getting awkward fast – not that he hasn't made it awkward by just staring at Harry.

“Look. If you want me to g-.” He cuts himself off by shaking his head. “No, you know what? I am coming in,” he adds, determinedly. 

He pushes himself past Louis and into the flat. Louis shuts the door and turns to see Harry staring at him. 

“Did I do something?” he asks, running a hand through his hair. “Because, you've been avoiding me. Like very intentionally avoiding me. I noticed you in the laundry room. And like, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in anyway. I don't see how I would've unless you can read minds, but I doubt that, so. I just don't understand. 'Cause I think your fit and you seemed really nice and I don't really know why this is bothering me so much. I just, what did I do?”

He's looking at Louis expectantly and, if he's being honest with himself, he doesn't know how to answer Harry's question, but it makes him feel better that Harry's just as confused as he is.

He blinks a couple of times before answering. “Shit, Harry. I, you didn't do anything,” he starts. “I just, I worked myself up because I thought you'd think – well I don't know what I thought you'd think after the whole yogurt thing, but whatever it was I thought it wasn't good.”

“I thought it was cute,” Harry mutters, and it sounds like he didn't mean to say it out loud so Louis ignores it.

“Anyway, I think you're fit too.” 

Christ that is not what he meant to say, but it makes Harry's face light up, so he guesses it wasn't the _wrong_ thing.

“And like, I was just worried, is all,” he continues. “I kind of wasn't sure if you thought I was weird or not. And I'm not really used to worrying what people think. Honestly, I'm kind of out of my depth, here.” He shrugs. “I just know that I really liked you even though we only talked for like five minutes.”

He watches as a smile slowly spreads across Harry's face.

“Go out with me,” Harry says, like it's the simplest decision he's ever made. “Like, obviously, you don't have to,” Harry quickly says, eyes wide when he realizes what he said. “I mean, if you want to, great. If not, that's fine too. But you know, I think I'd like to get to know you better. And if it's only as-.”

“Harry,” Louis interrupts. He's sure Harry could've kept them there all night with his rambling. “I'd love to go out with you.”

Harry's eyes widen even more. “Really?”

Louis nods, then shrugs. “Yeah, I mean, I want to, yeah.”

Harry nods, biting the inside of his cheek. “Yeah, okay.”

And then they just stand there, staring at each other. And it's not awkward like it should be. It's comfortable, at least until Louis remembers the band of idiots in the other room.

“Uh, listen-,” he starts before Niall is yelling at him.

“Who was it, Tommo?”

Harry's face lights up. “Oh, Niall's here!”

And then he turns to walk into the room, leaving Louis in the hall, dreading this upcoming situation, especially since Liam is in there.

Louis quickly shuffles in. Niall is releasing Harry from a hug – and honestly Niall could probably make friends with a shark. Zayn has a smug smile and Liam is wide-eyed.

Harry – released by Niall – takes a step further into the room, stretching his hand out to Zayn, who is now standing and doing a poor job at hiding his smirk.

“Hi, I'm Harry,” Harry says, clasping Zayn's hand in his.

“Zayn.” They release each other's hands. “Heard a lot about you.”

And Zayn will not live through this night.

Liam stands from the armchair. “Hi, Harry.”

Louis's positioned himself by the window, so he can see Harry's face go pale, eyes wide in shock. He glances between him and Louis twice before settling on Liam.

“Liam, I didn't know you knew Louis.”

“To be honest,” Liam starts, “I didn't know you knew him either.”

Zayn sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Liam, did you not think it weird that Louis told you about the yogurt thing and then Harry told you the same story?”

Liam shrugs. “Didn't put much thought into it.”

“How much did you tell them?” Harry asks, alarm evident in his voice.

“Nothing,” Liam answers, hands up in defense.

Niall cackles, bringing everyone's attention to him. 

“What's so funny?” Louis asks.

“Nothin',” Niall gasps out. “Just, you know, the two of you are idiots.”

“We are not!” Louis defends.

“I don't think idiots is the right word,” Harry supplies.

“Well, we all know the two of you want to get in the other's pants or something.”

“What's your point?” Louis asks, eyebrow raised.

He spares a glance at Harry. He looks almost as embarrassed as Louis feels.

“Are you goin' to do something about it, is what I'm asking.”

“Well, actually...,” Louis trails off. 

He's not entirely sure how to answer. Harry did ask him to go out with him – well, more like ordered him, but that's beside the point – but they hadn't actually agreed on the details.

“We actually are doing something about it,” Harry answers. “Right now.” Harry turns to him with a hopeful smile. “You're going to come, right?”

“Of course.”

Louis walks toward Harry, grabs his hand, and starts walking toward the door.

“Wait, you're leaving?” Liam calls.

“Yeah, what about movie night?” Zayn adds.

“Don't wait up,” he calls over his shoulder.

When they reach the hall between their flats, Harry stops him.

“You know, technically I asked you out. I should get to make the decision on what we do.”

Louis tilts his head to the side. “Okay, oh great one. What did you have in mind?”

“Something that involved us, a bed, and black fuzzy handcuffs.”

Louis's eyes narrow at that because, while he wouldn't turn that down, especially when it's Harry suggesting it, he actually maybe wants more to come of this.

Harry's eyes widen when Louis doesn't say anything.

“Oh god, no! I was just joking. No. Please don't think-.”

“Relax,” Louis says, holding a hand up. “It's fine. Just know I don't let someone take me to bed until the third date. The kinky shit comes after the fifth.”

Harry's smiling now. “Good. Okay. Looking forward to that.”

“You haven't made it that far, though.”

“I know, but I reckon you're a sure thing.”

“Oh do you?”

Harry nods, proudly. “Yeah. See, I think you want this as much as I do. I mean, why else would you have gone to all that trouble to replace the yogurt you thought Niall ate?”

Louis flushes. “Yeah, alright. Can we just get this date on with?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Louis shrugs. “Thought we could go for yogurt.”


End file.
